


Prompt #13

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #13June 22, 2020Genre: Science Fiction / CaperPrompt: "Haven't You Heard Of Me?""No, I tend to surround myself with people who aren't so arrogant."Source:  Shauna's Best Writing Prompts / Pinterest
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #13

"Haven't you heard of me?" Storm propped his dirty boots on the table.

"No, I tend to surround myself with people who aren't so arrogant," Minh said. 

I laughed nervously, staring at Storm's muddied boots next to my bowl. Clumps of dirt had fallen into my dinner. My stomach growled as I pushed away the bowl.

Storm ignored Minh and started counting on his fingers. "Thadeun gem disappearance. Balleux art theft. Storlinth scrolls. Kupurnicus sculptures. Me. Me. Me." 

I was impressed. Those jobs were legendary.

"Most recently the Vlindoryx robbery. Four treasure chests. Never found the culprit." He pointed to himself and beamed smugly. "That was me."

"How about the Terrobi fiasco?" Minh asked frostily as he ladled stew into a new bowl and handed it to me before serving himself. I took it gratefully. 

Storm's eyes narrowed. "What about it?"

"Explosives failed to detonate. Cargo lost in flames. Faulty intel. Half the crew was arrested as well." Minh said. "Heard that was you too."

"You would be lucky to be working for me!"

"I beg to differ. Everyone thinks you sold out your own mates. You're either greedy or an incompetent has been, " Minh said. "Or both."

"I don't need this coming from amateurs."

"What's it feel like to constantly look over your shoulder? I hear your remaining old crew has been searching for you," Minh said. "I would say you need us more than we could ever need you."

Those must have been fighting words because Storm sprang to his feet and pounded the table in fury. Minh shook pepper into the stew and sipped the broth, ignoring the hulk looming above him.

I threw up my hands. "Gentlemen! Gentlemen!"

Storm growled and I implored to everyone. "You need a crew. We need a mastermind. Can we agree to need each other?"


End file.
